01Gohan
01Gohan is a somewhat relevant host to the Survivor series on http://www.tengaged.com/, a Reality TV Show site. Alex is also a known person to PLAY Survivor group games, which is one of his favorite things to do on Tengaged. Gohan had originally joined Tengaged underaged (11), but sometime around February of 2013 he revealed his age to everyone, although some actually knew it. Alex describes himself as a nice person, who's easy to get along with. He's currently a Red Level on Tengaged, holding 320 Karma, playing 304 games. As said before, although not known a lot on Tengaged itself, in the Group Gaming community he's known very well. I think Group Games is the best "community" on Tengaged, and the best way to meet new people. He became an admin to the tengaged groups a little after his fourteenth birthday. You can check out Alex's group game of Survivor by clicking this link . Survivor The way these are ordered is by a percentage (Placement/# of Players). The lower the percentage, the higher it was up on the scale. In the event of ties, it went by alphabetic order. }Tapau | style="text-align: center;"| Tapau Malia | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| ? | style="text-align: center;"|7/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: moccasin;"|Survivor: Alps | style="text-align: center;"| Brenner | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Tenda | style="text-align: center;"| Zigafiera | style="text-align: center;"|9/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #82ac91;"|Survivor: Redemption Island | style="text-align: center;"| Gaiaphage | style="text-align: center;"| Amfphage | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| Manunki | style="text-align: center;"|10/22 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: plum;"|Survivor: Mount Olympus | style="text-align: center;"| Argos | style="text-align: center;"| Argos | style="text-align: center;"| Sparta Delos Athens Corinth | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|24/50 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: gold;"|Survivor: Cambodia | style="text-align: center;"| Koror | style="text-align: center;"|IDK | style="text-align: center;"| Upolu Tambaqui Kota Chapera Airai Fei Long Foa Foa | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|40/80 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"|Survivor: Maldives | style="text-align: center;"| Mula | style="text-align: center;"| Naifaru Addu | style="text-align: center;"| Naifaru Addu Gan | style="text-align: center;"| Pennsatucky | style="text-align: center;"|10/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #fdf89b;"|Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom | style="text-align: center;"| Koopa | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Goomba | style="text-align: center;"| Spiny Shell | style="text-align: center;"|9/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: violet;"|Survivor: The Caribbean | style="text-align: center;"| Arenas | style="text-align: center;"| Arenas | style="text-align: center;"| Roca Ola Mayaguna Palomas | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|11/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: paleturquoise;"|Survivor: Then vs Now | style="text-align: center;"| Právě | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Tenkrát | style="text-align: center;"| Budoucnost | style="text-align: center;"|11/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: wheat;"|Survivor: Barbados | style="text-align: center;"| Amago | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Pompano | style="text-align: center;"| Kaluga | style="text-align: center;"|9/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #fdf89b;"|Survivor: Harsh Winter | style="text-align: center;"| Grýlukerti | style="text-align: center;"| Frysta | style="text-align: center;"| Frysta | style="text-align: center;"| Frostbite | style="text-align: center;"|9/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: mistyrose;"|Survivor: Corsica | style="text-align: center;"| Monte | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Calvi | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|11/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"|Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley | style="text-align: center;"| Shuzheng | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Rize | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|11/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: plum;"|Survivor: Gabon | style="text-align: center;"| Kota | style="text-align: center;"| Kota | style="text-align: center;"| Fang | style="text-align: center;"| Nobag | style="text-align: center;"|12/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: plum;"|Survivor: Idol Island | style="text-align: center;"| Hatteras | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Petrel | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|13/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: darkgrey;"|Survivor: Tonga | style="text-align: center;"| Hunganga | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Tavili | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|13/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: pink;"|Survivor: All Stars | style="text-align: center;"| Ponce | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Caguas | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|15/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: gainsboro;"|Survivor: Pitcairn Islands | style="text-align: center;"| Tuamotus | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Oeno Ducie | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|13/15 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #ac8288;"|Survivor: Philippines | style="text-align: center;"| Matsing | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Kalabaw Tandang | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|16/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #fd9ba0;"|Survivor: Best of the Best | style="text-align: center;"| Musang | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Gadya Kabayo Liyon Pangati | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|24/30 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: yellowgreen;"|Survivor: All Stars | style="text-align: center;"| Kuna Yala | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Darién Emberá | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|19/21 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #fdc79b;"|Survivor: Ireland | style="text-align: center;"| Belgae | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Pritini | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|15/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: coral;"|Survivor: All Stars | style="text-align: center;"| Flores | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Huli Makiri | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|17/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: azure;"|Survivor: South Africa | style="text-align: center;"| Tsonga | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Venda | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|17/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: moccasin;"|Survivor: All Stars | style="text-align: center;"| Arawak | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Taino Sevilla | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|20/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: #ac9182;"|Survivor: Cook Islands | style="text-align: center;"| Manihiki | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Rarotonga Aitutaki Puka Puka | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|20/20 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: mistyrose;"|Survivor: Philippines | style="text-align: center;"| Matsing | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Kalabaw Tandang | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|18/18 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: azure;"|Survivor: The Volcano Isles | style="text-align: center;"| Tambora | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Mazama | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"|16/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: azure;"|Survivor: Galapagos | style="text-align: center;"| Marchena | style="text-align: center;"|''None'' | style="text-align: center;"| Genevosa | style="text-align: center;"| Marvosa | style="text-align: center;"|UNV/16 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: wheat;"|Survivor: Norway | style="text-align: center;"| Brevik | style="text-align: center;"| Brevik | style="text-align: center;"| Mysen | style="text-align: center;"|TBA | style="text-align: center;"|TBA/20 |- !colspan="1" scope="col"|Games Played !colspan="1" scope="col"|Most CommonColor !colspan="1" scope="col"|Number of Tribe Swaps Reached !colspan="1" scope="col"|Number of Other Tribes !colspan="1" scope="col"|Number Times Merged !colspan="1" scope="col"|Number of Times I've Won Most Common Placement |- | style="text-align: center;"|44 | style="text-align: center;"| Green | style="text-align: center;"|21 | style="text-align: center;"|77 | style="text-align: center;"|27 | style="text-align: center;"|5 1st |} *- Quit due to circumstances